Wrong
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: This is just a dirty story I wrote, please review it! Thanks!


"We shouldn't be doing this." Her name is Stephanie, five feet tall, curvy, with wavy light brown hair, pale skin and bright green eyes.

"Shhh." The boy is Alexander, five four, dark hair and olive toned skin. His perfectly mixed brown eyes are hidden by glass frames and his lips are swollen and bruised from being crushed by another pair.

"I'm serious." Steph says, her voice breathy, her back almost against a tree. "You have a girlfriend. This is wrong."

"Mmmmmmm, you have to stop talking." Alex pushes his body closer to hers, forcing her against the trunk of the tree.

"Alex. Listen to me. This is a horrible idea!"

"Mhmm. I have something better for you to be doing with your mouth." He smirks down at her, and she sighs quietly. He leans down and looks into her eyes, pretending to give her the option of pulling away, even though they both know she won't. "Come here." He places his lips over hers gently, massaging her lips with his. His tongue glides out, slipping between her lips, finding her tongue and swishing circles in her mouth. His hands move toward the hem of her shirt, slowly inching it upward, while spreading a warm flush over her skin.

"Mmmmm," she tilts her head back, closing her eyes as his mouth leaves hers to find the sensitive skin of her neck. "Don't...We shouldn't be doing this." Her voice is too high, hitching as Alex's mouth moves again, this time to nibble on Steph's earlobe.

"But, baby, I want you so bad right now." His warm breath in her ear sends a series of shivers and shakes through her bloodstream, sending tingles down her body, and finally she feels a familiar rush of wetness pool between her legs.

"Mmmmm. Stop doing that. It's not fair." He brings his lips back to hers, and in between kisses he speaks.

"Doing." Kiss. "What?" Kiss. "You." Nibble. "Like it." Steph's only response is a moan. He pulls away to move a lock of hair behind her ear. "Baby." She shivers visibly.

"Yes?" Steph's eyes travel along his body until her green eyes lock with his brown ones.

"I want you." He moves his arms to circle her waist.

"You have a girlfriend."

"Yes, I do. But she's not here." Steph pulls away from him.

"I just don't want to do this right now, with you."

"You're lying."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He grabs her wrists and pushes her hands to her sides. "If you want me and I want you, we should just let this happen." He places his fingers against her lips, tracing them softly. He bends to kiss her again, moving his lips slowly against hers.

"How do you know I want you?" She lifts her chin defiantly, pulling her lips away from his.

"I just know. I'm right. I can tell." Her eyes flash.

"No. You're not."

"Mmmmm, but baby," he tries to take her hands in his. She pulls away sharply.

"Stop it." He kisses her. Stephanie tries to pull away, but she can't, she wants him, he's right. He's always right. She tilts her head back, her eyes fluttering closed again. He drags his fingertips across her torso, slipping toward her skirt, the fabric of which he lifts from her legs easily. His long fingers slip under her lacy black underwear, sliding along, feeling for the pulsation of heat hidden away inside her core. "Mmmmm." The sound is broken and deep in her throat, making Alex's erection more prominent.

"Baby." His voice is a low growl in the back of his throat. "I was right."

"You're always right." She smiles softly; her head still tilted back, her breathing still slightly erratic from the contact.

"Oh am I?" He slips a finger into her now dripping core, earning a gasp and a shudder from Stephanie.

"Mmmmm, Alex."

"Moan for me, baby." And she does. She moans as he teases her by rubbing his thumb in slow circles against her clit. She moans as he pumps one of his long fingers into her slippery center. She moans louder when he adds another finger. And, of course, she moans as she climaxes, his name on her lips and a new craving on her tongue. She breathes lightly and sinks to her knees. Her bright green eyes never straying from Alex's warm chocolate-filled ones.

Steph dusts her fingers over Alex's erection through his jeans. Her fingers play nimbly with his buttons, and then her teeth tease his zipper down. Her thumbs snuggle into the waistband of his light blue boxers; she slides them off easily, his manhood stands at full attention.

Her lips, soft and moist place hot-breathed, open mouthed kisses along his penis, with her fingertips following the lines of the veins on his member. She lets the tip of her tongue flick out, teasing and taunting him.

Alex tips his head back in pleasure, "mmmmmmm, Baby." His breathing speeds up, and Steph takes it as encouragement, dragging the tip of her tongue over his entire length. Alex sucks in a breath, and moans in pleasure when Steph encases his tip in her mouth. She moves slowly down his shaft until he is entirely in her mouth, his tip pressing against the back of her throat.

"Oh, god." A moan just barely escapes her mouth, sending tantalizing vibrations through Alex's super-sensitive erection. "Baby," he moans, the sound primal and animalistic. "Mmmmm, baby," he says roughly "stop." Another staggered breath, "I want to be inside you." Stephanie looks startled, but rocks back off her knees, sitting lightly on the floor. Alex positions himself in front of her. "Are you ready?" She nods.

He places himself at her entrance, his hands on the ground on either side of her hips. He pushes into her slowly, waiting for her reaction. She closes her eyes from the sensation, and he swears from the pleasure of being inside such a tight, wet space. He smiles down at her, and clasps one of his hands with hers, pinning it above her head as he thrusts harder and faster into her, at her request, of course.

"Mmmmm, Baby," he moans. She lets out a quiet, low moan before her walls begin to tighten around him, convulsing with her orgasm. The sounds of her pleasure send him over the edge, and he finishes, filling her with his juices. He pulls out to lie beside her, pulling her close, her head on his chest.

"You're so cute." Alex smiles into Steph's hair. Her reply is a mumbled "thanks." "What's wrong, Baby?"

She almost tells him not to call her that. She almost screams that she still loves him. But, she doesn't. Instead she snuggles up next to him and takes the piece of himself that he's giving her. She pretends he doesn't have a girlfriend. And she tries not to feel guilty. She whispers "nothing," and closes her eyes on the tears threatening to spill out. She bites her lip and falls asleep thinking how wrong it is. How everything about their relationship is wrong.


End file.
